Mas Que Simple Interés
by Anney Lime
Summary: Rose Weasley siente interes por las actividades de Scorpious Malfoy. Scorpious Malfoy siente interes por la personalidad de Rose Weasley. ¿Cuando se daran cuenta de que es mas que simple interes lo que sienten mutuamente? OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Ya sabemos todos que el crédito de los personajes es de J.K Rowling y de Warner Brothers.

Mas Que Simple Interés 

_12 de junio de 2023_

- Hey, Scorpious, mira eso.

Scorpious Malfoy giro la cabeza hacia donde Mark Flint señalaba y divisó a Rose Weasley caminando hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. William Docknes, un muchacho de Hufflepuff que asistía a su mismo curso, tenia rodeada su cintura con su brazo y aprovechaba, descaradamente, de sobar su trasero. La pelirroja no hizo nada para detenerlo. Alzó las cejas con inquietud, pero luego desvió la mirada hacia su redacción de Transformaciones.

- Flint, amigo, avísame cuando algo verdaderamente interesante ocurra. Ahora, por favor, déjame continuar con mi redacción que me hiciste perder la concentración.

- Por favor, Scorpious, sabes tan bien como yo que te interesa. No puedes negarlo.

- Mírame como lo niego: No me interesa. – Su amigo, a pesar de haberlo leído de sus labios, no lo leyó en sus facciones. Si había algo que el rubio no era capaz de disimular, ni con frialdad, era el interés que sentía por todas las actividades de Rose Weasley. Mark Flint rodó los ojos harto. Prefería que su amigo se diera cuenta solo. No tenia ganas de discutir. - De verdad Flint, no tengo humor para tus tonterías.

- ¿Y que consideras tu lo suficientemente importante como para apartarte de tu redacción un sabado por la mañana?

- Algo que no ocurra todos los días. – Sin darse cuenta, Scorpious miro de soslayo hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido la pelirroja. Sin embargo, al ver que Flint lo miraba con curiosidad, volvió su mirada hacia su tarea de Transformaciones.

- Cierto. Verdad que Weasley cede ante un chico todos los días. – Murmuro el chico con ironía. No podía evitar volver al tema. Era genial molestar a Malfoy.

Rose Weasley era famosa por su inteligencia, belleza y su particular forma de repeler a los pretendientes. La muchacha cedía pocas veces ante una propuesta, ya que aseguraba tener mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, mirar crecer el césped. De esta forma, dejaba en completa humillación al que tenia las agallas para invitarla a salir y sin darse cuenta, conseguía admiración por parte del resto. Por eso era extraño verla tan pegada a un hombre.

- ¿Quieres dejar ya el tema? Podría llegar a pensar que te atrae Weasley. – Dijo el rubio platino cerrando con fuerza su libro.

- ¿Y a quien no? Por favor, Malfoy, si no fuera por la forma en que trata a los Slytherin, ya la habrías invitado a salir, ¿Cierto?

Malfoy se detuvo en seco. Paró de recoger sus libros y miro a su compañero. No tenia nada que ver con que el fuera un Slytherin. Ella simplemente lo despreciaba y debía suponer que su padre tenía que ver algo con eso. Con el tiempo, el desprecio se había vuelto mutuo.

- No. De ninguna manera la invitaría a salir.

Flint lo miro extrañado. Esa era la respuesta que menos esperaba.

- ¿Por que?- Pregunto.

- Porque ella es una maldita creída que solo piensa en libros. Prefiero mujeres como… Victoire, por ejemplo.

Esa respuesta si se la esperaba.

- Scorpious, hermano, si prefirieras a Victoire hubieras aceptado sus invitaciones desde hace dos años.

- Y si prefiriera a Weasley, ya hubiera sido mi novia y ya nuestra relación hubiera pasado al olvido.

- ¡Aja! Vamos progresando. – "Genial" pensó Malfoy "Ahora a este le entra complejo de psicólogo" – Así que no la invitas a salir porque temes que no dure.

- ¡NO!

- Primera fase: Negación.

- Ya. Deja el tema, ¿quieres Flint?

Sin mencionar mas nada, Scorpious termino de recoger sus libros y marcho hacia el castillo, dejando a su compañero atrás.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en Rose Weasley. No podía negar que le interesara. Es mas, hasta había sentido algo más que interés por ella años atrás, cuando aun eran unos alumnos de tercero. En esos tiempos, la ravenclaw ya había desarrollado curvas y su físico había atraído la mirada del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, a el jamás le atrajo su físico. Si fuera por eso, no le haría falta, ya que fácilmente cualquier muchacha con curvas prominentes y piel suave estaría dispuesta a tener una aventura con el. No, no era eso lo que había visto el en Rose Weasley. Lo que había capturado su atención era la forma en la que prefería un libro a las citas, su amabilidad, su destreza en el Quidditch, la forma de clasificar sus amistades y de rechazar a pretendientes… En pocas palabras, lo madura que era para tener solo trece años. Y eso era lo que la diferenciaba a las demás chicas: Ella no lo querría jamás ni por mucho dinero que tuviese, ni por muy guapo que fuese. Debía ganarse su aprecio.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás, desde el dia en el que le dejo claros sus sentimientos hacia él hasta el momento en el que habían creado una rivalidad que no era producida solo por el desprecio.

_14 de mayo de 2020_

Rose Weasley cruzaba con una calma increíble el Gran Comedor. Su mente aun vagaba por las páginas del libro que acababa de terminar de leer. De verdad que disfrutaba leer los libros de Charles Dickens. Hacía tiempo que sus amigas la habían dejado atrás, desesperadas. Detestaban andar con Rose cuando entraba en fase soñadora. Era como estar con un cuerpo sin vida.

De repente, se paralizó. Había oído unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que el la escuchara, aunque sin darse la vuelta. Scorpious Malfoy se encontraba varios pasos atrás de ella. Si hubiera esperado unos segundos mas, la voz del slytherin la habría hecho volverse.

- ¿Cómo sabias que quería hablar contigo? – Pregunto desconcertado. Con un par de zancadas se situó a su lado. El era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, y aun así ella intimidaba más que él.

- Intuición femenina. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Era mentira. Claro, que ella nunca admitiría que estaba pendiente de los movimientos del slytherin.

Scorpious espero a que ella agregara algún comentario, pero por lo visto, no seria así. La muchacha no se impaciento. Siguió observando detenidamente las reacciones del rubio. Luego, alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Scorpious Malfoy era capaz de ocultar lo que sentía, al igual que ella. No era como los demás chicos, que tartamudeaban o coqueteaban con ella. No. Scorpious Malfoy era diferente.

No obstante, su padre le había advertido: El era un Malfoy, y lo menos que quería era tratar con personas como ella. Nunca le dijo el porque, pero siempre había una razón por la cual Ron Weasley decía las cosas. Había escuchado algo sobre el padre de este y sus padres, y lo mal que se las había hecho pasar en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, no le veía nada malo, y por lo poco que había tratado con el, tampoco parecía ser una mala persona. Se lo había contado a sus padres, y había recibido respuestas muy diferentes. Su madre le decía que no se preocupara, que lo menos que debía crear eran enemigos, que quizá el no era como todos creían y que lo mejor seria conocerlo antes de juzgarlo. Por otra parte, su padre había insistido en que siempre que ocultaban algo malo lo disfrazaban de esa forma.

Así que la muchacha se encontraba en un dilema, y todo dependía de lo que ella escogiera pensar.

Después de varios minutos, Rose Weasley se dio la vuelta diciendo:

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Malfoy. Si quieres molestar a alguien no lo intentes conmigo.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! – El muchacho se dio cuenta de la forma en la que actuaba y volvió a su postura anterior: fría e indiferente. – Solo quería saber si estabas interesada en ir a tomar algo conmigo este fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Rose se quedo paralizada de la impresión. Era lo que menos se esperaba. Suponía haber dejado muy claro ante todo el colegio sus tendencias feministas y que, además, no estaba interesada en mantener una relación seria con alguien hasta que pasaran los TIMOS.

Actuó siguiendo sus instintos.

- ¿Interesada? ¿De verdad sabes quien soy? No, no me respondas. Es de lógica que no sabes quien soy. Soy una persona que no busca embriagarse en un pub para luego acostarse con un desconocido. Soy una persona que no esta interesada en slytherins. No fraternizo con el enemigo. Espero que te haya quedado claro. – Dijo ella tomando con mayor fuerza sus libros.

- Como el agua. Y pensar que parecías razonable Weasley. – Dijo este, salvando el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- ¿Razonable? ¿Te parece razonable lo que acabas de pedirme?

- ¿Y a ti te parece razonable el pensar que lo que busco es acostarme contigo?

Rose se sonrojo, pero luego se defendió.

- Yo no se lo que buscas, Malfoy, pero se que no es lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces que antisocial Weasley, que ni mi amistad quieres.

- Lo dices como si fueras la medicina que es esencial para un loco.

- Pues no estoy muy lejos, viendo que trato con una.

- ¿Sabes que, Malfoy? Si, estoy loca. – Dijo esta, para sorpresa de Malfoy, quien esperaba algo más defensivo. – Loca por alejarme de ti.

Y sin dejar a Malfoy responderle, se alejo por las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw dejando ver por ultimo su larga cabellera roja.

Malfoy se sentía humillado. Jamás pensó que ella aceptara, pero tampoco pensó que lo despreciara de esa forma. Las rivalidades entre casas habían disminuido desde que el Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido, por lo que ya prácticamente no se tomaban en cuenta para diferenciarse entre ellos. Al parecer, Rose Weasley no quería tener nada con él, y eso lo hizo dirigirse a su habitación con el ánimo por los suelos. Seria muy difícil conocerla y saber de ella.

Por su parte, Rose llego a su habitación, tiro los libros al suelo y se tumbo en su cama. Jamás había sentido tanta intriga por una persona. Malfoy no era como se lo habían descrito sus padres, sin embargo, tampoco era como los demás chicos que la habían invitado a salir. La había invitado con naturalidad, sin esperar algo más. Y es que quizá era eso lo que Scorpious Malfoy quería de ella. Nada más que una amistad. Y se había sentido mal al haberlo juzgado de esa forma, y cuando el se defendió se sintió… ¿dolida? Ese chico la intrigaba más que ningún otro. Pero no podía darse el lujo de tener una amistad con el. No. Ella averiguaría la persona que en verdad era Scorpious Malfoy sin relacionarse con el. Como que se llamaba Rose Weasley.

"··..··"

Con el tiempo, Rose descubrió quien era Malfoy en verdad. No le gustaba tratarlo injustamente, pero seria muy hipócrita el que de repente buscara su amistad, así que trataba de encontrárselo la mayor parte del tiempo, ya fuera para insultarse mutuamente o para dirigirle una mirada cargada de emociones (felicidad, tristeza, amargura y sobre todo… deseo) que él siempre le devolvía.

Así, poco a poco, su interés por el se convirtió en algo mas. Pero ya para ese entonces, cursaban el sexto año y Malfoy había decidido dejarse de estupideces, esas mismas estupideces que diariamente anhelaba Rose para al menos sentirse en contacto con el.

Ella era una Weasley, y no se rendía fácilmente. Tendría que buscar otra forma de llamar su atención.

_12 de junio de 2022__ (Presente)_

Aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, Scorpious no se dio cuenta de que Mark lo había alcanzado hasta que lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo en la dirección contraria al castillo.

- ¡Hey! – Protestó. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Necesito llevar mis libros!

- Pues los llevaras en otro momento. - Dijo este mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás. – Eh… ¡Ya se! Vamos al lago. Ahí están Nott y Parkinson, quienes pueden distraernos un rato.

- ¡Joder Flint! ¡Suéltame! – Scorpious se sacudió a Flint y se dirigió al castillo.

- ¡No! ¡No vayas para allá!

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Scorpious sin detenerse. Flint lo había logrado. Había abierto su curiosidad.

- Porque… - Mark Flint se detuvo sin tener mas excusas.

Malfoy continuó con su camino con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Al llegar a la puerta, la cruzo con calma, pero lo que vio, lo hizo detenerse.

Docknes tenia a Rose aprisionada contra la pared, mientras que su boca recorría su cuello desesperado. Una de sus manos se movía inquieta por debajo de su túnica mientras que con la otra trataba de sujetarle las manos que en vano lanzaban golpes. Rose trataba de librarse, pero no podía. Un brazo lo tenia atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo y el otro le clavaba las uñas a Docknes en el brazo. Este quizá lo interpretaba como una forma de incitarlo a continuar, así que también le tomaba la muñeca y se la frotaba mientras que su otra mano trataba de arrancarle la túnica. Tremendo imbécil, que además de pensar que le gusta trata de violarla en plena entrada del colegio.

¿En que rollo se había metido? ¿Por qué había escogido a ese descerebrado llamar la atención de Malfoy? Y lo había logrado, pero no de la forma en que quería.

Con una mirada suplicante de parte de Rose, Scorpious entendió todo. No había tiempo de sacar la varita, así la tuviera en el bolsillo.

Corrió hacia la escena, aprovechando el hecho de que Docknes estuviera tan ocupado como para notar su presencia. Lo tomo por le cuello de la túnica y lo separó de Rose, causando un desagradable sonido de chupón. Con fuerza, le atesto un golpe en la cara. Docknes reaccionó antes de lo previsto, y Malfoy cayo al suelo. El Hufflepuff tenía su varita alzada, y Scorpious no dudo en alzar la suya.

Rose observaba a Malfoy sin saber que hacer. Recibía hechizos de Docknes por ella (Este, a su vez también recibía hechizos, pero ¿A quien le importaba?) Admiraba la forma en la que Scorpious la defendía.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! – McGonagall hizo su entrada, logrando que los espectadores se fueran con tal de no ser castigados por eso. Por su parte, los dos muchachos seguían lanzándose hechizos, ajenos a la presencia de la directora.

Rose, como prefecta, decidió intervenir. Alzo la varita y levanto un _protego_ entre ambos, haciendo inútiles sus intentos por continuar la pelea. Por fin, se dieron cuenta de que la directora McGonagall se encontraba ahí.

- Muchas gracias señorita Weasley. Ustedes dos, síganme.

Scorpious Malfoy y William Docknes la siguieron con la barbilla alzada. No iban a bajar la mirada por muy castigados que estuvieran.

Rose se quedo en estado de shock. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. ¿Significaría eso que aun le importaba a Malfoy? La había defendido, cosa que ya era algo tomando en cuenta la cantidad de espectadores que no obraron en su ayuda. Su corazón latia desesperado. Había cometido un error terrible al pensar que Docknes seria una buena pareja por ser Hufflepuff. Debería de dejar a un lado todo eso de las casas. Al parecer, al Sombrero Seleccionador se le estaba yendo su talento. ¿Y si Malfoy estaba en Slytherin por sus antepasados y no por lo que era?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Malfoy se encontraba en el despacho de McGonagall por su culpa. Debía hacer algo.

- ¿Weasley?- Murmuro una voz a sus espaldas. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Mark Flint.

- ¿Si? – Estaba demasiado consternada como para ignorarlo.

- ¿Qué coño haces ahí paradita? ¡Deberías de buscar a Scorpious! Se que estas interesada en el, y el en ti, así que ¿Por qué se complican tanto? ¡Ve a buscarlo!

Rose dejo de escucharlo. Corría por las escaleras hacia el despacho de la directora. No sabía que iba a decir, pero eso no era importante. Tampoco sabia que hacia al seguir el consejo del imbécil de Flint. Lo principal era disculparse con Malfoy y arreglar las cosas entre ellos, cosas que jamás habían estado arregladas. Debía aclarar de una vez por todas ese sentimiento de interés (o quizás algo mas) tan fuerte que sentía por el rubio.

Scorpious Malfoy salio muy confuso del despacho de McGonagall. No le había prestado mucha atención. Lo que había pasado en la última media hora lo había dejado intrigado y en las nubes. La mirada que le lanzo Rose, la forma en que lo apoyaba cuando se batió en duelo con Docknes, y luego cuando ella ayudo a McGonagall a castigarlo. ¿Pero de que iba Weasley?

Se paso la mano por al cabello, despeinándoselo. Su padre siempre había tratado de que lo llevara peinado, pero el pensaba que lucia como un mango chupado. Prefería llevarlo al natural.

Al levantar la mirada del suelo casi choca con la delgada figura de Rose Weasley.

- ¿Pero que…?

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Lo interrumpió ella.

- ¿Hablar o discutir? Porque pensé que eso lo habíamos dejado atrás, ¿no Weasley?

- Malfoy, ¿Escuchaste bien? HABLAR.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos pero la mano de Rose tomo una de ellas, dudosa. Scorpious abrió mucho los ojos. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¡Y con solo tocarle la mano! No la retiró. Le parecía confortante.

Rose, por su parte, sonrió aliviada al ver que él no lo rechazaba. Tiro de él y lo guió hacia un pasillo que servia de atajo que había detrás de un tapiz. Ahí se detuvo y se recostó contra la pared, liberando la mano de Malfoy.

- No se como empezar… - Dijo ella. Se acomodó el pelo nerviosa.

- ¿Gracias? – Sugirió el.

- Si, eso… eh… Gracias Scorpious. Gracias por haberme salvado de ese… eh… pervertido.

- ¿Tomando en cuenta que fuiste tu quien lo dejo andar por los jardines contigo?

Rose sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Entonces si nos vistes?

- Lo dices como si fuera algo para alegrarse.

- No, lo digo como si estuvieras pendiente de mi.

Eso tomó a Scorpious desprevenido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la conversación iba a llegar a ese punto.

- Scorpious – Rose sonrió al pronunciar su nombre – dime una cosa. ¿Qué sentiste cuando nos vistes juntos?

Scorpious se quedo helado. ¿Qué le podía decir? Nada, no había sentido absolutamente nada.

- Rabia… - Demasiada sinceridad.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque… No te merece. No te conoce. No sabe nada de ti. – Scorpious pensó que había caído demasiado bajo. Estaba diciendo cosas que jamás hubiera llegado a decir en circunstancias normales. – Solo te busca por lo que aparentas.

Rose adoraba oír esas palabras saliendo del orgulloso de Malfoy. Sin embargo, lo disimulaba perfectamente, como si le estuviera explicando Encantamientos a su hermano menor, Hugo.

- ¿Y quien crees que me merece?

- ¿De que va esto, Rose?

- ¿Rose? – Scorpious ignoró la sonrisa burlona que apareció en los labios de Rose y espero a que ella contestara. – Scorpious, - Volvió a sonreír, y esta vez Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa. – NECESITO saber algo. Y tu eres el único que me puede ayudar a saberlo.

- ¿El que? – Pregunto intrigado. Si le salía con una pregunta sobre los deberes o algo…

Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Se acerco a Scorpious y poso sus brazos en los hombros del rubio.

Malfoy no pudo evitarlo. Le devolvió el abrazo rodeándole la cintura. Algo le decía que por fin saldría a tomar algo con Rose a Hogsmeade.

La ravenclaw, por su parte, se le quedo mirando. Quería llegar al siguiente paso, pero no quería darlo ella. Debía asegurarse de que Malfoy estuviera de acuerdo o sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Scorpious lo entendió, e inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocaron. En esos tres años que habían transcurrido, Malfoy le había sacado una cabeza a Rose. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella, se separó, dejándola desconcertada. La boca del rubio se desvió a su oído y susurró:

- Aun no me has dicho que es lo que necesitas saber. – Sonrió, al ver que ella suspiraba con el contacto de su aliento con su piel.

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! Capta las indirectas. – Dicho esto, tomó la cara de Scorpious Malfoy con sus manos y poso con desesperación sus labios sobre los de el. Le sintió sonreír y profundizar el beso.

Cuando el aire les empezó a hacer falta, se separaron y Scorpious Malfoy alzo las cejas divertido ante el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ya lo averiguaste?

- Ya lo creo que si – Dijo ella, provocando una carcajada por parte de el. – ¿Y a ti ya te quedo claro quien me merece?

- Supongo que si, aunque sigo en la duda. Le reclamo a Docknes por no conocerte y mírame a mi, que lo máximo que he intercambiado contigo son insultos. – Ahora la que rió fue Rose.

- Tú sabes muy bien que no eran insultos. Y yo se muy bien que en el fondo sabes mas de lo que piensas sobre mi. – Rose volvió a rozar sus labios con los de el. Malfoy ladeó la cabeza, divertido – Pero para restregárselo en cara a Docknes, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de nosotros mientras tomamos algo este fin de semana en Hogsmeade?

Scorpious cambio su expresión.

- Pues como que no va a ser. McGonagall me mando a limpiar el Salon de los Trofeos y a Docknes los baños a lo muggle para el sabado que viene.

- Pues entonces tomaremos algo en el Salon de los Trofeos, y que Docknes se envenene con el detergente para las pocetas. – Rose sonrió altiva y se separó de Malfoy, quien soltó un gruñido como protesta.

Volvió a besarla en los labios y salieron al jardín.

Scorpious se consideraba afortunado. Había logrado besar los rosados labios de Rose Weasley.

Rose se consideraba muerta. Su padre la iba a matar al enterarse de que había besado a Scorpious Malfoy.

El slytherin la observó escrupulosamente y sonrió de nuevo.

¿Quién dijo que solo era interés lo que había entre ellos?

FIN

* * *

Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un Rose/Scorpious. Siempre me los imaginé como James y Lily, solo que menos fuerte. Aun así, me encantan. Tienen tantas diferencias, tantas cosas en contra y a pesar de todo se quieren :')

Una cosa que no me cuadró mucho fueron las fechas. Quizá es un año mas, un año menos. Aun así suena raro hablando de fechas que aun no han transcurrido en el mundo real. Queda más la época de los Merodeadores (1970 – 1977).

Pero bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar, mas que dejen reviews, que de verdad que los aprecio mucho.

Un beso de pie de limón

Anney Lime.


End file.
